


EXO in the 12 Dancing Princes/sses

by jinsation (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/F, Multi, fucking OT12 im crying i wrote this when they were still OT12 cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jinsation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah Sasaeng (its a name; implied sasaeng) wants EXO for himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	EXO in the 12 Dancing Princes/sses

**Author's Note:**

> fem!EXO ; im torn between making them a girl chara or not... well its worth a try. ; DRABBLE bRUH

"Jongin! You're late again." Sooman pointed out as Jongin made his way towards their line up.

Suho, Yixing and Tao were on the first section.  
Kris and Chanyeol next.  
Followed by Kyungsoo and Jongin slipped beside her.  
Luhan and Sehun, the twins, comes after.  
And Baekhyun, Xiumin and Chen, the triplets, comes last.

Their father coughed.

"So today, you all gonna be trained. I see that you are not yet a full grown woman."

"But dad, I've got boobies." Tao insisted.

"Not enough." he reasoned and Tao pouted.

Yixing busied himself reading so Sooman stopped in his tracks and stood in front of her.

Suho poked her and she looked up shyly. "Oh dad."

Sooman nodded and continued.

"So I hired someone to help you out."

Gasps and several reactions were heard among the girls.

"No way Papa." Jongin interjected.

"Nah-uh." he wagged his finger and gestured a guard to open the door.

"I welcome you all, Ah Sasaeng sonsaengnim."

The said teacher smiled (creepily if they are to add) at them and they smiled in return (out of courtesy).

"Sasaeng, I leave to you my daughters."

 

 

  
Sasaeng raised an eyebrow sophistically.

"First off we start with your outfits." he said.

  
He went out and came back in carrying a huge bag of skimpy dresses.

"Aren't these too revealing?" Suho commented raising one dress with a fore finger and thumb.

"I know right." Jongin agreed, whispered.

"I don't think it will fit us." Baekhyun butted in.

  
She had fitted one and the sleeves looks like it will pop soon.

"You got fatty arms, that is why." Chen teased and twirled around wearing her dress already. "While I got mine perfectly fit."

Baekhyun glared and Xiumin patted her shoulders. "You can exchange with Sehun."

Sehun smiled and held up her dress towards her. Baekhyun gladly accepted them and starts undressing.

Everyone, despite their protests, wore the skimpy clothes. Sasaeng came in a while after and called for a line up.

"Okay okay! To start, with a dance." he grinned.

The girls had to swallow a big lump on their throats.

 

  
"One two three four. ONE TWO--- Chanyeol!"

"Im-Im Kris." she answered.

Everybody stopped dancing and look at Kris with concern. Among them, she has got the hard time when it comes to dancing.

"You suck."

They gasped and ran to Kris who broke down right after.

"Dismiss for now." Sasaeng announced while he drank his water.

The girls assists Kris and calm her down.

"Oh.. Luhan, you come with me." Sasaeng spoke after he stuffed his stuffs inside his bag.

"Ah, y-yes." Luhan hesitantly answered before giving Sehun a nervous look of help.

 

  
"OHMYGOD LUHAN WHAT HAPPENED!" Sehun ran to Luhan who had thrown herself inside their bedroom sobbing.

"Abused..." she said in between sobs.

Sehun checked her and saw the torn part of her dress.

"That bastard." Sehun in gritted teeth.


End file.
